


Peter Parker will help Tony Stark – whether he wants (and needs) it or not!

by QueenOfALotOfDifferentWorlds



Series: Slow Burn! The Series - with eventual Stony [5]
Category: Iron Man - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Germany, Humor, Irondad, Parent Tony Stark, Protective Avengers, Protective Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Team as Family, Tony Being Tony, Tony Stark cursing, no not that, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26836549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfALotOfDifferentWorlds/pseuds/QueenOfALotOfDifferentWorlds
Summary: Peter Parker will make sure Tony is safe. If he has to sneak onto his private plane to do so? Then so be it!
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Tony Stark & Avengers, pre Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Slow Burn! The Series - with eventual Stony [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978705
Comments: 45
Kudos: 90





	Peter Parker will help Tony Stark – whether he wants (and needs) it or not!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, 
> 
> thank you so much for telling me what you wanna read :) This is a fluffy one shot and after that I'll post something longer and more plot heavy. 
> 
> Just a reminder: Cannon is something I know about but don't consider important to my stories. I pick what I like, ignore what I don't like and don't even acknowledge that there is a timeline. You are warned ;) 
> 
> And no, I don't own Marvel, I make no money off of this and yes, I really should work instead of posting this!
> 
> Info: I rewrote it a little because I messed up the time difference.

Peter is accustomed to his Parker Luck. And that, of course, is directly linked to his parental figures – aside from May, because May is too badass and has too much common sense to die. The same can’t be said for his mentor (and father figure) Mr. Stark. Ignoring for a moment that he is _Iron Man_ and one of the Avengers, Mr. Stark is – more often than not – the opposite of a functional adult. Peter knows it. And he loves him for it – most of the time.

No other adult – and certainly no other genius like he is – would ever care about Peter’s ideas or listen to him bubble about something or other stupid.

Mr. Stark encourages it. Him.

Back to the topic at hand. After nearly dying by being buried under a building (and an even nearer death experience buried under _another_ building) and being kidnapped to some freak island, Peter had decided to not let Tony leave the house without himself or another Avenger – and yes, he _knew_ the other Avengers had been with Tony in all of those instances but he hadn’t been. And they all had survived. Mr. Stark had survived.

To make sure Tony Stark kept surviving he would keep a closer eye on his mentor. Whenever he could, he swung by the Tower. In the last couple days, since the Avengers had their last battle, he had not once seen Mr. Stark without at least Captain Rogers. Most often it had been all of the Avengers. Even in Mr. Starks workshop. They hadn’t exactly told Peter what had happened – and Jarvis was still too shook to give Peter even hints about what happened – but Peter had a good idea.

The way all of them circled around Tony, the way Captain Rogers sometimes looked at him, a sliver of desperation and unspeakable _fear_ in his eyes… whatever they had endured, Tony had been in the middle of it. And Mr. Stark? He tried to hide it, but Peter knew him good enough to see the front he put up with all of them.

He saw his mentors’ glances to the Captain. Saw the way all of the Avengers made a regular headcount as if they expected one of them missing. He saw the tentative touches between all the adults. Especially between Iron Man and Captain America.

For Peter it was equally hilarious and frustrating that two of the bravest people in the world couldn’t get their acts together enough to just tell the other that they loved them. He was sure the whole world knew about the pining. He, Mr. Barton, Colonel Rhodes and Mr. Happy had a betting pool how long it would take them to finally _talk to each other_.

The point was all of the Avengers and Colonel Rhodes were worried. Even Miss Potts had called Tony more often just to ask how he was so Peter _knew_ something was up.

That might be the reason he could have possibly overreacted a teeny tiny bit when he saw Mr. Stark leave the Tower alone. Well, Mr. Happy had been driving the car, but there hadn’t been another Avenger anywhere to see.

Not giving two flying fricks about anything else, he had followed the car, swinging as fast as possible, staying far enough away to not be spotted, to a private airport – and snuck onto Mr. Starks private plane.

Mr. Stark wouldn’t go on a solo mission. Not if Peter could help it – and he could! (May would forgive him. Heck, she was as worried about Tony as Peter was most of the time after that one incident where he had almost blown his workshop to kingdom come, not even thinking about his own safety, but pushing Peter out of the door before it could go wrong.)

He didn’t even seem to realize Peter had a healing factor!

Sneaking onto the plane was easy. Hiding wasn’t as easy, but Peter managed in a closet full of suits – the Armani kind, not the Iron Man kind.

Closing his eyes, Peter listened to the rumble of the awakening engine. To the conversations of the pilot and copilot when they stepped on board.

His shoulders relaxed when he heard Tony and Happy, annoying each other – and having a good time.

He must have fallen asleep, because the next thing he heard was his name.

“Peter!”

Peter jumped up, crashing his skull into the ceiling of the closet. He looked up and met Mr. Stark’s shocked expression, just slightly blurred by the tears he tried to blink away. His head didn’t hurt _that_ much.

“Mr. Stark…” He stammered.

“What are you doing here?” Tony grabbed his arm, pulling him out of his hiding place. “Jeez, kid, you almost gave me a heart attack!”

“Me too.”

Peter glanced over Tony’s shoulder to Happy who must have jumped up, his body language ready to fight and defend.

“Sorry! I didn’t…”

“What are you doing here?” Mr. Stark asked again, pushing Peter in one of the extremely comfortable seats and sitting down in front of him.

“I… I… You left the Tower and I-”

“You followed me?” There was annoyance in Tony’s voice, frustration and almost hidden adoration, Peter was sure of it.

“Yeah.” Peter looked down on his hands, before remembering why he was here and glared up at his mentor. “You’re not going on a mission on your own! You might have slipped past the Avengers, but I’m not-”

“What?!?” Tony exclaimed with a mixture of incredulity and outrage.

“You might be able to convince Captain Rogers and the others, but I’m not going to let you go off alone!”

“Are you kidding me?!?”

“No!”

At that, Happy barked a laugh.

Tony glared at his driver and bodyguard waving a threatening finger in his general direction. “If you tell _anyone_ -”

“Oh, I will, boss. This is priceless.”

“You’re fired!”

“Worth it.” Happy’s face crinkled in a smile when he looked at Peter. “Good work kid.” He stood up, going to the front of the plane.

Peter looked back at Tony, whose expression was a mixture of annoyed betrayal, frustrated almost acceptance and fondness.

“I hope you’re happy. Pep and Rhodey will _never_ let me live this down.” Mr. Stark groaned while trying to glare at Peter.

“I-”

“Just to be clear here. I’m on a business trip to Germany for SI. This has nothing to do with the Avengers and it took me a crowbar, inventive threats and the help of Jarvis to be able to actually leave the Tower.” With a tired gesture he rubbed his forehead.

“Oh.”

“Yeah. ‘Oh’.” Tony grumbled.

Peter sank a little deeper into the seat, wishing he could just vanish into thin air. Although-

“Why didn’t you take an Avenger with you?”

Tony’s sharp eyes pinned Peter down, something in them hard enough to _cut_ if he wanted to. Instead he softened in a way Peter only ever saw him do around Miss Potts, Colonel Rhodes, Happy and lately the Avengers. And around himself.

The embarrassment clung heavily to him but it wasn’t as bad as just seconds earlier. Yes, Mr. Stark was annoyed with him – for good reason probably – but he still thought of Peter as his kid.

“I know you know the last couple missions went not according to plan.”

That was an understatement if Peter ever heard one. He maybe had ADHD and got scatterbrained from time to time but he was a good observer if he wanted to be and he had seen the shift in mannerism of the Avengers regarding Mr. Stark. They were lucky they had warmed up to him in the last couple of months or Peter would have done something. Point was, judging by the reactions of the other Avengers. Especially how attentive and careful they were with the genius, it must have been bad.

“As I’m the only squishy human that didn’t went to ninja school they get a little clingy.”

Translation: He had been hurt bad and the other Avengers finally noticed his tendency to throw himself between danger and basically everything and anyone to protect them – Peter could understand that, but he had a healing factor and was much faster than Mr. Stark. It was totally different! – and now they were as terrified as Peter that something would happen to Mr. Stark.

That something was probably Mr. Stark himself.

“If I would have allowed them to follow me around at least one of three things would have happened.” Mr. Stark leaned closer to him, his arms laying on his knees while he held one finger up. “One: I would have been followed by a shadow the whole trip. They would have glared at anyone daring to speak to me and probably cause an international incident. Scratch that, they would have absolutely caused an international incident and we can’t have that.” A muscle jumped in his jaw, tension radiating off of him. Peter didn’t know why or what, but Tony was planning or doing something.

“Two: If I had allowed one overqualified and annoyingly overprotective bodyguard to tack along, all of them would have wanted to come along and I would have been haunted by those lost puppies in the public eye. Do you know what that would do to my image?” He asked it with sarcasm, obviously not caring that much – but Peter saw the twitch. Mr. Stark didn’t like to look weak or as if he needed protection. He was Iron Man! He was the mind behind Stark Industries. Peter knew enough to know it would be bad for the Avengers and SI if Tony looked weak.

If he was lucky – and Mr. Stark was as lucky as Peter – it would just look as if Mr. Stark abused his relationship with the Avengers to appear more powerful, it would still be really bad for himself and the Avengers.

“Three: I couldn’t concentrate on anything and Pepper would skin me alive and make me work nonetheless. I’m telling you, kid, the woman is mercilessly.”

Peter liked Miss Potts and he knew Mr. Stark did too, but he was right. May and her weren’t kidding around.

“That’s actually what will happen to me when she finds out that you are here.” Tony sighed.

“I’m sorry.” He was. Not for following Tony but for not asking what was going on.

Tony looked at him. “No, you’re not.” There was a smile on his lips.

“No, I’m not.” Peter smiled back. He hesitated for a second, before looking at his mentor. “I didn’t mean to cause you trouble. I was just afraid that you would get hurt again.”

It wasn’t easy for Peter to say that. To actually acknowledge all of those feelings and bare them to his idol. But Tony, Peter had learned, was absolutely defenseless against honesty. He didn’t talk much about his parents but Peter was certain they hadn’t been good to him. If he ever had the chance to go back in time – and the probabilities were pretty good – he would find Howard Stark and tell him that people weren’t made of iron. They were flesh and blood and heart and that was _better_ than being machines. Which was in no way an offense to Jarvis and the bots.

Tony’s eyes widened for a moment before he slumped. “How can anyone stay mad at you, kid? If you ever become a supervillain the world is going to just step aside if you look at them, I swear.” His tone had been brash, but there was a glint in his eyes.

Mr. Stark pushed himself up, sitting down beside Peter and hugging him with one arm. “This is just a business trip, kid. I’ve been on them since I can think and I still have to do them even if Pep is CEO and it’s mostly her problem – and thank fuck for that!” He squeezed Peter a little tighter, his eyes looking put of the window. “It’s a science conference in Germany. I’m not even sure I’m going to be able to stay awake for most of it. It’s going to be presentation after presentation after presentation. They are very particular about their schedules and timetables, believe me. One little 5-hour delay and all of them get this forced politeness.” 

Peter chuckled, snuggling closer in the embrace.

“No, I mean it. They use politeness as a weapon. And their humor? Okay, they can be pretty funny. You think the British are dry and sarcastic? Try the Germans. They use sarcasm and cynicism as an art form. It’s rather impressive. But that’s not the point.”

Mr. Stark adjusted his grip on Peter, keeping him close and Peter accepted it. He felt safe here, tucked under the arm of his mentor who would come running whenever Karen, the AI he made for Peter, alarmed him. Who would take his calls in the middle of the night. Who looked after him so that May could have a little free time. Granted, the beginning had been bumpy, but Peter understood – after long talks with May, months’ worth of observation, an overheard conversation between Tony and Colonel Rhodes and digging through most articles published about Tony Stark – that he had thought he would be a bad influence for Peter. That was totally stupid of course, but he could understand it a little. Probably.

The important part was, after the incident where Peter had been buried under a building – he had done it first so he didn’t care if Colonel Rhodes had accused both Tony and Peter that it was hereditary. They weren’t even blood relatives!

“The point is I appreciate that you… care.” It was almost as if Tony couldn’t believe it. Whether it was that Peter did care – so much! – or that the older genius had been able to say it, even if a little breathy.

“But you can’t just follow me on a trip to Germany.” He looked down, his eyes soft. “I can’t follow you on your patrols-”

“Karen reports to you!”

“-and you can’t follow me to another continent.”

Peter huffed.

“Peter.”

“I… I need to… I want… Can you text me?” It had been supposed to be a demand or at least not this pathetic pleading. “So that I know you’re fine?”

There was a flash of almost desperation tinged with panic before it was smoothed over by affection. “Sure, Spiderling. I’ll text you.”

“Okay.” Peter relaxed against his mentor. He wasn’t as naïve as most people thought. He knew how easily something could go wrong. He had lost too many people already to not know that the world could end any time. Still, he had to trust Mr. Stark.

“Great. Now, let me make some phone calls so that your first impression of Europe won’t be a holding cell in an airport.”

“What?” Peter stared at his mentor who was smiling mischievously.

“You are traveling to another country, let alone continent without any papers at all wearing a superhero outfit. What do you think the very anal-retentive, paperwork loving people of Germany will do when an American superhero drops in on them?”

“Shoot!”

“Probably not, they have pretty strict gun restrictions even in the police force.” Tony mused, smiling. He knew very well Peter just had cursed.

“What do I do?” There was a sliver of panic in Peter’s voice. Not because he thought Tony wouldn’t be able to protect him, or because he feared something would happen to him… But now _he_ could be the cause for an international incident and he didn’t want that!

“Praying?” Tony grinned at him, obviously enjoying how Peter was squirming in his seat.

“I mean it won’t help you – when May gets her hands on you.”

Peter stilled. He was on his way to Germany. And he hadn’t told May. How long had they been in the air and-

“Happy has called her.” Tony squeezed his shoulder, holding him tight. “She knows you’re not dead in a ditch somewhere, but knowing your aunt…” He didn’t finish the sentence and Peter shuddered. May might have been okay if he followed Tony to like Malibu to protect him… But hiding on his plane and flying to Germany without telling her? He was dead.

“Maybe I should just let the police take me.”

“Oh no, not on my watch, kid.” Tony leaned away, ruffled his hair and smiled a happy and carefree smile. Peter couldn’t help himself, he smiled back.

“Let me make some calls, you call your aunt and then we have about-” he glanced at his watch “-two hours before we touch down. We’ll have an early dinner in Germany or a very late one in American time and then you’ll fly back.”

Peter opened his mouth to protest – mostly because he didn’t want to fly back just to be killed by May and maybe a little bit because he would be in Europe and wasn’t allowed to see anything – but closed it under the stern glare of Mr. Stark.

Five hours later he and Happy – who grumbled under his breath that his job was to keep an eye on Tony – flew back to America.

The phone call with May had been mostly Peter begging for forgiveness and icy silence from the other end while Mr. Stark grinned evilly at him.

If that wasn’t worse enough he had arranged for Captain Rogers to pick him up from the airport because May would be working when he would arrive in New York.

Peter didn’t know what Mr. Stark had done, but there was no one objecting when he left the plane with him and Happy and went to a restaurant, that Peter was sure Mr. Stark had bribed to stay open as it was already after 1am in Germany. (Mr. Stark had given him jeans and T-shirt from his suitcase. It fit just barely – but was so much better than his spider suit.)

It hadn’t been at all what he had thought it would be. For one, there wasn’t a TV anywhere. It was rather quiet and soothing for his senses. The portions were on the smaller side but it was delicious. And the desert? He had three different kinds of cake, all of them better than anything he had ever eaten before.

The waiter had been skeptical in the beginning when Tony ordered food for roughly ten people (and had seemed rather annoyed at having to stay open after their closing time), his expression pinched, muttering something about Americans when he left. After Peter ate _everything_ on the table, trying for some words in German that Tony taught him to compliment the chef, he had been laughing, answering Peter in almost perfect English.

On their way back to the plane Tony promised to take Peter and May on vacation through Europe, telling Peter of all the sights he wanted to show them. Peter had cuddled up to him, too tired and pleasantly full to care much. Aside from the soft voice of his mentor and his hand rubbing small circles on his arm.

Peter slept almost the whole flight back, cuddling himself into the warm blanket Tony had wrapped around him before getting out of the plane.

When they landed it was just after 11am in New York and Captain Rogers and Mr. Clint were waiting for him, their faces dark.

Fidgeting nervously, he went to them, not looking them in the eyes. He hadn’t done anything! Okay, he hadn’t done anything _bad_. Nothing had happened! And yeah, the plane would fly twice more than it should have, using fuel that wouldn’t have been necessary and-

“Peter.” Captain Roger took a step forward, his movements slow as if he was exhausted or fighting through mud. But worse, there was a tone in his voice Peter knew.

He looked up, meeting the clouded eyes of the Captain and couldn’t bite back a whimper.

“Peter, Tony has been taken.”

And the world ended once again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave kudos and comments!
> 
> And if you have wishes or suggestions let me know!


End file.
